<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>live what little life your broken heart can by iamirondad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955220">live what little life your broken heart can</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamirondad/pseuds/iamirondad'>iamirondad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"fragile things, helpless things, broken things" whumptober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Peter Parker, Gen, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:49:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamirondad/pseuds/iamirondad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter perched on a brick wall, taking a second to breathe, “God…” He caught a glimpse of a newspaper, hanging out of a trashcan.</p><p>He strode over, grabbing it, to check the date.<br/> <br/><i>September 16th, 1976. </i></p><p>“Oh, Wanda…” He dropped it, “What have you done?”</p><p> <b>TLDR: While stranded, in the past, Peter crosses paths with a familiar face.</b></p><p> <i>Whumptober: No. 11. Psych 101 - "Crying" </i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ana Jarvis &amp; Peter Parker, Ana Jarvis &amp; Tony Stark, Ana Jarvis/Edwin Jarvis, Edwin Jarvis &amp; Peter Parker, Edwin Jarvis &amp; Tony Stark, Maria Stark &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Maria Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff &amp; Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"fragile things, helpless things, broken things" whumptober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>live what little life your broken heart can</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Following the final battle, which became the ‘<em>resting</em>’ place of Thanos and his children, the world returned to a somewhat, normal state.</p><p>A couple of months passed when it became apparent that followers of Thanos, were on the move again, ready to stop at nothing to avenge him.</p><p>They were only small squadrons, of brainless beings, that were usually quite easy to take down.</p><p>Peter, after weeks of pleading, with Tony and May, was granted permission to tag along, with the team, to help. It gave him peace of mind, being able to watch over Tony, because at least, <em>together</em>, they could keep one another safe.</p><p>They managed to direct the fights, to the abandoned site of Sokovia, to make sure no civilians were caught in the crossfire.</p><p>Peter was standing alone, disarming the weaker forces of the army, “Wow,” He spun, sending out a laser web, disabling a lone Chitauri, “This isn’t too hard.”</p><p>Tony’s voice cracked through the commlink, “<em>Don’t jinx it, kid.”</em></p><p>Peter rolled his eyes, “Didn’t think you were superstitious, Mr. Stark.”</p><p>“I’m not, but, it’s good to be careful.”</p><p>“Gotcha,” Peter spun, noticing a herd of space dogs, heading straight for him, “Uh…” He hung his head back, “I hate these guys.”</p><p>He activated the Spider-Legs, on the Iron Spider suit, and readied himself, for the onslaught.</p><p>“Peter!” Wanda flew down, arms raised to her sides, “Stand back.”</p><p>He nodded, running aside, “Got it.”</p><p>Wanda waved her hand, sending the crowd hurdling to one side.</p><p>“Woah!” Peter’s eyes widened, “Thank you!”</p><p>He turned, and before his powers could even alert him, a space dog crashed into his chest, knocking him back a few paces.</p><p>“Ugh…” He shot a web, rendering it unconscious, he pushed it away, “Gross.”</p><p>Rhodey screamed, from nearby, “Spidey-Man stand aside!”</p><p>Peter turned, looking around, “What?”</p><p>Tony’s panicked voice followed, “Kid, move!”</p><p>Wanda squealed, “Peter!”</p><p>Peter twirled around, fast, “Oh—” It was too late, Wanda’s blast, hit him square in the chest, knocking him back, through the air, the last thing he saw before hitting the ground, was her haunted face.</p><p>“Ugh,” He reached for his head, he blinked rapidly, “I’m fine,” He felt the urgent need to reassure Wanda that he was okay, considering she hadn’t meant to hit him, “Wan—”</p><p>He sat up, realizing quickly, that he was no longer on the battleground.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>He was sprawled, on the corner of a sidewalk, stuck in the middle of the hustle and bustle of <em>New York</em>, which was probably why nobody had questioned Spider-Man randomly laid across the street.</p><p>“Okay…” Peter pushed himself up, onto his feet, “What?” He headed to the closest wall, to survey his situation, “Can anybody hear me?”</p><p>
  <em>Radio silence.</em>
</p><p>Peter darted his eyes around, when he realized, something wasn’t right.</p><p>He was in the centre, of <em>Times Square</em>, but it didn’t look normal.</p><p>The people rushing around were dressed differently, mostly in suits, and formal dresses. The cars, on the road, were old fashioned, makes from the 60s and the 70s, ones that Peter had seen stocked away in Tony’s garage.</p><p>Peter yelped, “What?!”</p><p>He stepped aside, deactivating the <em>Iron Spider</em> suit, he thanked the stars that he wore under armor, which was basically a fancy tracksuit.</p><p>He didn't have shoes. </p><p>“Shit…” He turned, making his way down the road, trying to blend in with the crowds, “This isn’t real, this can’t be real...”</p><p>He hurried around, until he found a street, that not many people were on.</p><p>Peter perched on a brick wall, taking a second to breathe, “God…” He caught a glimpse of a newspaper, hanging out of a trashcan.</p><p>He strode over, grabbing it, to check the date.</p><p><em>September 16<sup>th</sup> 1976</em>.</p><p>“Oh, Wanda…” He dropped it, “What have you done?”</p><p>He paced, wondering what he could do.</p><p>The hairs, on the back of his neck, stood on edge.</p><p>He leaned forward, listening out.</p><p>The cry of a child came from nearby</p><p>Despite, being lost, in the past, Peter couldn’t ignore it.</p><p>He circled the corner, “Hello?”</p><p>Tucked up, on brick stairs, was a little boy, with neat, combed brown hair, and a puffy red face, he was hugging his knees.</p><p>He was well dressed, in a tailored suit, not the usual fashion for a kid, even for the seventies.</p><p>“Hey,” Peter kneeled, “Are you okay?”</p><p>The boy jumped, startled, “Um…” He looked up, “Mummy says I’m not meant to talk to strangers.”</p><p>“That’s true,” Peter shuffled back, “My name’s Peter.”</p><p>“Uhhh,” The boy straightened his back, “I’m…” He held out his trembling hand, “I’m Anthony Stark.”</p><p>Peter bit down, hard, on his lower lip, concealing a yelp.</p><p>“Everybody calls me Tony.”</p><p>Peter took Tony’s hand, to shake it, “Nice to meet you, Tony.”</p><p>Tony moved his other hand, away from his face, and Peter could suddenly see it.</p><p>He’d seen pictures of Tony when he was younger, but he hadn’t recognized him behind the red-rimmed eyes and puffy cheeks.</p><p>Peter looked around, “Are you lost?”</p><p>“I was out with Mum and Dad…” Tony’s leg nervously rocked, “I tripped over my laces and broke a vase.”</p><p>Peter settled, on the heels of his feet.</p><p>Tony spoke formally, not like a child should, “Dad got mad, so I ran, and I can’t find them.”</p><p>“I see,” Peter nodded, “Well, that wasn’t your fault.”</p><p>“I’m—” He stuttered, “I’m not very good with laces…” He ducked his head, “Dad said it’s stupid.”</p><p>“No, it’s not,” Peter leaned, tying Tony’s laces, “We all need help with little things sometimes.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Peter swallowed the lump in his throat, “Do you want me to help find your parents?”</p><p>Tony nodded, reaching out to take Peter’s hand, “Yes, please.”</p><p>Despite not wanting to see Howard, in fear of what he’d do, Peter wanted to make sure Tony got home safe, “Do you remember where you were?”</p><p>“I ran quite far,” Tony said, darting his eyes around, “But I think Uncle Jarvis’ and Aunt Ana’s house is close to here.”</p><p>Peter’s mind twigged because Tony spoke highly of  Jarvis and Ana, he loved them like they were his parents.</p><p>He’d driven passed their old house, pointing it out, gleefully on multiple occasions.  </p><p>Peter looked at Tony, with a smile, “Do you know which way?”</p><p>Tony swung Peter’s arm back, “Yeah, I think so.”</p><p>They wandered down the street, in silence, for a while.</p><p>Tony hung his head, “Peter, you’re not wearing any shoes!" </p><p>“Oh,” Peter sighed, “I know, I lost them.”</p><p>Tony didn’t question it, “Does the ground hurt your feet?”</p><p>“Not really,” Peter said, “I’ll get new ones.”</p><p>Tony grinned, “Uncle Jarvis probably has some you can borrow.”</p><p>“It will be fine, thank you,” Peter said, “I’ve got some at home.”</p><p>“Okay,” Tony sang, he leaped over the cracks in the sidewalk, “Do you read comics, Peter?”</p><p>Peter turned his face away, hiding a fond smile; Tony had a knack for changing the subject, whenever he could, “I do sometimes.”</p><p>“I like Batman,” Tony smiled, with a jump, “He’s cool.”</p><p>Peter snorted a laugh, “One day, you might be a superhero.”</p><p>“I wish I could be.”</p><p>
  <em>Only if he knew.</em>
</p><p>Tony guided Peter around another corner, “What do you do, Peter?”</p><p>“Um, I’m at high school,” Peter told him, “What about you?”</p><p>“I have tutors, at home,” He shrugged, “And I’m gonna go to boarding school when I’m bigger.” He slouched his shoulders, “Daddy wants me to go to MIT.”</p><p>Already thinking of college at age six, was not normal.</p><p>Tony truly had his childhood swept away.</p><p>Peter massaged the back of his neck, “That’s where I want to go too.”</p><p>“It’s very good.”</p><p>Peter bobbed his head, “It is.”</p><p>Tony stopped walking and pointed, “That’s their house.”</p><p>They moved up the stairs, Peter knocked on the door, three times, while keeping Tony’s hand, in his own.</p><p>The door clicked open, revealing Ana, she was in her late fifties, but still had vibrant auburn hair, with a couple of grey streaks, “Tony!” She exclaimed, looking at her nephew, “We’ve all been so worried.” She leaned forward, holding out an arm, “You’ve had us running around like headless chickens, sweetheart.”</p><p>“Aunt Ana!” Tony rushed forward, wrapping his arms around her legs, “Sorry,” He spun around, waving his hand, “This is Peter!”</p><p>“Ah.” Ana stepped forward, holding out her hand, “Nice to meet you, Peter.”</p><p>Peter shook it, “Nice to meet you too.”</p><p>She kept a hand on Tony’s back, “Thank you so much, for keeping <em>our</em> Tony safe.” She turned, “Edwin, darling!”</p><p>Jarvis circled in, the panic on his face morphed into relief, “Thank, Goodness…” He rushed ahead, “Mr. Stark…”</p><p>Tony sprinted over, “Uncle Jarvis!”</p><p>Jarvis crouched, catching Tony, in a hug, “I’m so glad you’re safe, young man.”</p><p>Tony leaned back, rubbing his sleeve over his face, “I’m sorry I ran.”</p><p>Ana placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder, guiding him inside, “Edwin, this is Peter, he helped Tony find his way here.”</p><p>Jarvis stood, “Peter.” He shook his hand, “Nice to meet you.” He smiled, “Thank you.”</p><p>Peter stared, in disbelief, because, for the longest time, Jarvis and Ana were stories, but he was seeing them, for real, “It’s no trouble.”</p><p>“Would you like a cup of tea, darling?” Ana asked, “I think you're owed one.”</p><p>“Uh…”</p><p>Jarvis cut him off, “I’m sure, Mr. and Mrs. Stark would like to thank you, in person.”</p><p>Tony skipped over, tugging Peter’s hand, “I can show you my room!”</p><p>Technically, Peter had nowhere else to go, “I guess I’ll stay then.”</p><p>Ana squeezed his arm, “I’ll bring your tea up to you.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Jarvis looked to him, “How do you like it?”</p><p>“Um, not too strong, with two sugars, please.”</p><p>“Coming right up.”</p><p>“Come on.” Tony lead him upstairs, into his room, “Wanna play Snakes and Ladders?” He asked, rushing over to a bookcase.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Peter perched, on the edge of the bed.</p><p>He watched, seeing how happy Tony was, struck him, knowing how sad, he grew up to be.</p><p>Tony was loved, by so many, but grew up believing he was worthless because his dad never looked at him twice.</p><p>Tony laid out the Snakes and Ladders’ board, giving Peter the dice.</p><p>They were halfway through their third game when Ana brought Peter his cup of tea and a glass of juice for Tony.</p><p>Peter placed it, on the bedside cabinet, “Thank you.”</p><p>Ana took out a polaroid camera, “Do you mind?” She asked, raising it.</p><p>Peter shrugged, “Not at all.”</p><p>She held it up, “Smile boys.”</p><p>Tony waved, with the widest smile.</p><p>Peter watched him, fondly.</p><p>Knocks, at the front door, caught their attention.</p><p>“I better go and see who that is,” Ana left, taking the camera and photo, with her.</p><p>A woman’s voice echoed up, “Hello.”</p><p>Jarvis spoke, “Mr. Stark?”</p><p>“Jarvis.” That had to be Howard, “Where is he?”</p><p>Tony moved away from Peter’s side, and stood, at the end of his bed, with a forced posture.</p><p>Maria Stark entered, “Tony?” She smiled, relief in her eyes, “Honey..”</p><p>Tony walked over, hugging her, “Mum…”</p><p>“Hello, baby… “ She kneeled, taking his hands, “We were so worried.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Howard strode in, chin held high, “Maria…” He barked, “He’s a growing boy, he doesn’t need to be coddled.”</p><p>Peter stood, clenching his fists by his sides.</p><p>Howard glared, at Tony, “You’re in a lot of trouble when we get home.”</p><p>Maria stood, “You must be Peter.” She shook his hand, “Thank you, for helping.”</p><p>“Son…” Howard took out his wallet, “Let us…”</p><p>“I don’t want your money,” Peter held up his hands, “I was glad to help.”</p><p>Howard thrust out the cash, in his hand, “Don’t be modest.”</p><p>“I can’t.”</p><p>Howard pushed, “Take it—"</p><p>Peter answered, through gritted teeth, “I won’t accept money from you.”</p><p>Howard stepped back, “What?”</p><p>“I can’t,” Peter replied, quick, “Not from somebody who talks to their son, like you do.”</p><p>Maria’s eyes widened, she stepped closer to Tony.</p><p>Tony leaned forward, peering from behind her leg.</p><p>Howard stared like Peter had punched him, “I beg your pardon?”</p><p>“I lost my parents when I was Tony’s age, but I remember how good they were,” Peter informed him, “My Aunt and Uncle raised me, they respected me, and my—” He stopped, having no idea how to explain Tony’s relevance in his life, it was hard, to put into words, instead he pointed, “That’s what he needs.”</p><p>Howard frowned; anger bubbling to the surface.</p><p>“Your son is six, and you treat him like he’s sixteen,” Peter snapped, unable to stop, “He got lost, he was scared, that’s not something you punish a kid for. You should be asking him if he’s okay, telling him he can have anything he wants for dinner.”</p><p>Howard sneered, “You’re not Tony’s father.”</p><p>“I know,” Peter narrowed his eyes, “Maybe, instead of seeing him as an investment, or company property, you should see him as your son.” His voice raised, “He’s scared of the dark, and you keep him in it. You’ll be the one to blame when he grows up to resent you.”</p><p>Howard’s jaw dropped, speechless.</p><p>Peter turned to Maria, “I better go—”</p><p>“Yes—” She leaned over, to mutter, “Thank you.”</p><p>Tony rushed over, hugging Peter’s leg, tight, “Goodbye.”</p><p>Peter squeaked, tears, in his eyes, “Bye.”</p><p>He rushed passed, the startled Howard, down the stairs, where Jarvis and Ana were stood, silent.</p><p>“It was lovely meeting you,” His mouth twitched into a smile, “You’re good people, and Tony loves you both very much.” He nervously interlocked his fingers, “Thank you.”</p><p>He rushed out before they could say anything.</p><p>The sun was setting, and the street was desolate.</p><p>He needed to find somewhere, to lay low, for a little while.</p><p>He wiped tears, out of his eyes, “Shit.” He bent over, a knot in his stomach, “Wow.”</p><p>“Peter, wait!” Maria shouted, after him, running down, “All—”</p><p>He spun, “I’m sorry,” He quickly said, “I shouldn’t have shouted.”</p><p>“My husband is a grown man.”  She stopped, in front of him, “He can take it, and you know what? He deserves it.” She nodded, “Thank you.”</p><p>“No problem.”</p><p>“There’s something about you, that’s peculiar…” She scanned him, “Have we met before?”</p><p>He shook his head, “No.”  </p><p>“You speak about Tony like you know him.”</p><p>Peter didn’t know what to do, but he could see the desperation, in her eyes, and the love, she held inside, for Tony, “Can you keep a secret, Mrs. Stark?” He asked, “That nobody else can know.”</p><p>She nodded, “Yes.”</p><p>“I do know Tony…” Peter told her, “Just not yet.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>Peter tapped his arm, activating the Iron Spider armor, but he kept the mask off.</p><p>“What—” She stepped back, “What is this?”</p><p>“It’s my suit,” He hiccupped, “I’m a superhero.”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow, “Like in real life?”</p><p>“Yeah,” He nodded, “Tony’s one too.”</p><p>“He’s a child.”</p><p>“Not yet…” He stumbled, “In the future.”</p><p>She laughed nervously, “Are you saying, you’re from the future?”</p><p>“I know it sounds crazy.”</p><p>She tilted her head, to her shoulder, “Honey, it’s delusional.”</p><p>Peter tapped his arm, “Karen, are you still working?”</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Peter, I am running on backup power.”</em>
</p><p>Maria looked around, “Who was that?”</p><p>“The suit.” Peter answered, “Karen, can you show me files on Tony Stark?”</p><p>
  <em>“Of course, personal or work?”</em>
</p><p>“Personal, please.”</p><p>Karen projected a picture, of Peter, Tony, and Morgan, sprawled across the couch together.</p><p>“That’s extraordinary,” Maria pointed, “He looks just like my father.”</p><p>“That’s Tony,” Peter said, “In 2023.”</p><p>She shook her head, “2023?”</p><p>“Yeah,” He moved his finger, “That’s my sister, Morgan.”</p><p>She looked at him, with wide eyes, “Your sister?”</p><p>“Karen, play, please.”</p><p>The video played.</p><p>
  <em>Tony jumps onto the couch, ruffling Peter’s hair, with his hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peter whines, “Mr. Stark…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony shakes his head, with a laugh, “What movie should we watch?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Morgan throws her arms, into the air, “Finding Nemo.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony grins, “Again, really?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah.”</em>
</p><p>Peter closed it and lowered his arm.</p><p>Maria blinked away tears, “That’s my Tony?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“And you’re his son?” She asked, “My-My grandson?”</p><p>“Basically,” Peter nodded, “He took me in…”</p><p>“And he’s happy?”</p><p>“He gets there, in the end.”</p><p>Maria leaned up, pulling him into a hug, “Thank you for showing me.”</p><p>Peter tangled his arms around her, “It’s so good to see you.”</p><p>“It’s lovely to meet you, honey.” She leaned back, “You tell him from me, that I’m proud of him, and all he's done,” She cupped his cheek, “And you give your sister, a big hug from your grandma, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Peter’s face contorted, “I don’t know if I-“</p><p>Wanda’s voice echoed, from nearby,<em> “Peter!”</em></p><p>Peter turned his head.</p><p>“<em>Peter, it’s me.”</em></p><p>He breathed, “Wanda?”</p><p>Maria frowned, concerned, “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I think my friends have found me,” He squeezed her hand, “I have to go.”</p><p>She kissed his cheek, “Stay safe.”</p><p>“Bye.”</p><p>Suddenly, he was flying, through a blanket of red.</p><p>He landed, on a laminate floor, with a thump, “Woah.” He was inside the training room, of the Headquarters, surrounded by the team.</p><p>Scott cheered, from behind the quantum tunnel, “He’s back!”</p><p>Cheering filled the room.</p><p>Rhodey applauded, “It actually worked!”</p><p>Peter looked around, his eyes finding the one person he wanted to see, “Tony…”</p><p>Tony bent down, pulling Peter to his feet, “Oh, kid…” He dragged him, into his arms, “That was the longest week of my life.”</p><p>Peter peeled back, stunned, “It’s been a week?!”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Peter,” Wanda stepped out, “I didn’t even know I could do that, I was trying so hard-“</p><p>“It’s okay, I know,” He leaned over, hugging her, “It’s fine, I’m back.”</p><p>“You’re lucky, that Friday recalled something, from my archives,” Tony held out the polaroid picture, that Ana had taken, “Turns out, you’re real,” He laughed, “Thought you were imaginary.”</p><p>Peter laughed, “Surprise.”</p><p>Tony tugged him into another hug, kissing his cheek, “Thank you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A time travel one-shot? While publishing the Time Traveler's Mentor, the outrage, haha.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>